My other, unperfect half
by tragedymaster01
Summary: Kyoya Tategami's cruel uncle, Doji, used him to create a clone girl by the name of Kiyana,  his other half. but when she escapes, he must hunt her down before she finds Kyoya and tries to take Doji down. meanwhile, Kiya falls in love with kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it is bad. And, well, REVEIEW PLEASE! I appreciate them so much! Be sure to check out my other story to, just updated it. Enjoy!

Prologue of the prologue

The hospital nursery, to Brock Tategami, smelled like baby powder and cough drops. His dark blue eyes wandered around the dimly lit room until he saw a pretty, petite woman standing near a marble counter. He walked across the white tiled floor towards her, and she threw her arms around him. "Its ok, Kendra," Brock told his wife soothingly. She looked at him, tears in her pale blue eyes. Her dark blue hair contrasted her pale eyes, and her light skin accented it sharply. Brock ran his hand through his short light green hair nervously, anxious to hear what the doctor had to say. Finally, a man in a long white coat trotted up to them and shook the couple's hands. "Hi, I'm Dr. Hasama. Your son is…well, quite a queer case. "What? Is he-he mutant?" Kendra gasped, horrified. "Well, come see for yourselves." The doctor led the two to a dark room. Switching on the lights, all three stared down at that bundle of blankets lying in the cradle. His hair was a dark turquoise green, a combination of his parents' hair color. His eyes were sky-blue, the shade right between the parents' eyes but at this age, they shouldn't have been open. "Oh, my baby! My precious…" the wife trailed off, crying silently. "He-he seems to be-" but before the doctor could finish his sentence, a man with cropped purple hair burst through the doors and pointed a blood-red knife at Brock's throat. "So nice to see you again, dear cousin. Is the baby well?" "Doji," Brock growled menacingly, and his dark eyes flashed in anger. "What do _you_ want?" he spat, and the taller man laughed coldly. "What I want…hmmm, no what I need is that sweet little bundle of yours." Doji motioned to the baby boy. "Never!" Kendra cried, and snatched up the blankets. "I don't think so…" Doji jeered mockingly, and threw a bottle on the ground. Glass shards flew outward, almost like a detonating bomb exploding. The doctor, Brock, and Kendra dove for cover as a misty blue vapor swirled around them. "No…stop…my baby…" Kendra gasped as her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Doji sneered as the other two men collapsed as well. He scooped up the baby and stared at it. Eyes as black as pools of darkness met eyes blue as the bright sky, bursting with light and warmth. "Little boy…you are very valuable to me…but in more ways than you can imagine! For," Doji breathed, "You are my grandson! All bow down to the great Kyoya Tategami!"

Prologue

A small, four year old boy by the name of Kyoya Tategami was strapped to a cold metal table in a dark room full of scary machinery and beeping devices. His bright blue eyes were wide with fear as a man with a lab coat flipped a switch that pumped several thousand volts of lightning into his body. He screamed until his voice was hoarse, cried until he had no tears left, and thrashed violently until all the energy was drained form is body. He closed his eyes as a piercing scream echoed in his ears, clearly a female. What Kyoya did not know was how alike they were.

A girl with long, dark turquoise hair rose from the ground, taking in her surroundings with bright, sky blue eyes. Two small cross scars were etched underneath her eyes, barley visible because of the spiky bangs that hid most of her face. She was Kiyana Tategami-the girl clone of Kyoya. She was…his other perfect half.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Just my luck. Thank you god, for making it rain!" I groaned as water droplets splattered against my tanned skin. Glancing around the huge city of Los Angeles, I could see a dark alley. Sighing, I made my way towards it and curled into a ball. I pulled the black hood of my jacket over my face and drifted off to sleep. In my dreams, a man with lavender hair and black eyes kept chanting my name. "Kiyana, Kiyana, Kiyana!" I sat up, gasping for breath. Doji was my uncle…not. I wasn't really a person. I was a clone, a girl version of his grandson, Kyoya Tataegami. But I still have feelings and memories. Suddenly, I remembered. "I'm late for school" I cried, and jumped up. Racing to the nearest breakfast store, I bought a muffin and some milk, and ran to the bathroom and changed into a skirt. Slipping on my dark blue frilly blouse, I practically sprinted to school. As soon as the bell rang, the teacher introduced me to the kids. "Class, meet Kiyana." I gave a tight smile as she said, "Please sit next to Nile." She pointed to a boy who wore a bored expression on his face. I nodded curtly and wove my way past the desks to the last row. "Wow, the new girl is pretty," one guy smirked, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and plopped next to Nile. He had orange bangs and brown hair, and two little pony tails on either side of his head. His emerald green eyes glanced at me curiously. "Hey." He said, smiling slightly. "Hey." I replied, grinning. "So you're Kiyana?" he dropped his voice as the teacher ordered us to pull out our textbooks. "Call me Kiya," I whispered and flipped to the correct page number.

"Now class, we will be playing a game. All the girls versus the boys." At this, I groaned loudly, receiving death glares from most of the girls. Nile bowed his head to hide his grin. "Anyway, it will be a history contest, ok? Winner gets…a surprise!" I sat up straight. Hmmm, this actually sounded like fun. I mean, I had to find my other half, Kyoya, but for now…all the girls, including me, lined up on one side of the room, and the boys on the other. "Now, Samantha, what is the longest river in Egypt?" A girl with blond hair replied shakily, "Um, the Mississippi?" the teacher shook her head and called on the boys. Seven missed it and sat down before Nile answered it correctly. I grinned; of course Nile got it right.

The game went on and on until finally, no one could answer a certain question. I was the last student standing, and the only hope of the girls winning. "Kiyana, list five reasons how Rome fell." "The great fire, slums, invaders from the north, loss of trade, and over population." I listed, quick and clear. The boys all gasped, and the teacher told me, "My! Well done. The girls win!" Nile caught my eye and smiled slightly as the teacher gave me a small blue bag. I thanked her as the bell rang and rushed back to my seat. "Nice job," Nile commented as we walked down the halls. "Thanks, it was pretty easy." "What class do you have next?" Nile questioned. I glanced down at my schedule and replied, "Uh, I have science with Brooks." "Oh my gosh! Me too! We're going to be, like, the best of friends!" Nile squealed in a high-pitched falsetto voice. I cracked up, shaking my head as we walked to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I flipped through the channels, my sky blue eyes flashing in annoyance at each one. "Great, all the sucky stuff comes on during the school hours," I mumbled under my breath, and hit the power button. Sighing, I got up and made myself a sandwich. My aunts' house was pretty big, with a huge living room and giant backyard. Some added bonuses were the huge backyard pool, the hot tubs in every bathroom, and the personal chef that came every month and cooked a months worth of food. Lucky for me, my aunt came here about once every four months or so, so the place was mine. Most days, my best friend Nile would come over, but I had ditched school today. My head was hurting, and I was still sore form my fight with Ares (more bout him later). I spread some peanut butter on a slice of bread and sat on the couch, yawning. God, how this day sucked. Well, maybe Nile would come over later, and we could go skateboarding. I failed at it, but he was pretty good. Or maybe my other-not-so-good friends-Yu, Tsubasa, Benkei, Masamune and Gingka- would come over. "I wish I hadn't ditched," I muttered as I started towards the stadium. Whipping out my launcher, I launched Rock Leone and willed it to dodge the obstacles. My beyblade wove through the cones and spikes, and skillfully bounced over the hurdles. "Leone!" I called on his special move, and winds buffeted the entire room. I held my ground as my gravity-defying, dark-spiky-turquoise hair blew crazily in the gusts of wind. Finally, they died down to reveal Rock Leone spinning perfectly in the stadium. All the obstacles had been knocked out of the area.

"Hey! Kyoya!" someone called my name loudly. I turned to see Masamune bang open my front door. "How did you get in?" I snapped, irritated. He scratched his head. "Um, you gave me a key, remember? You gave us all a key except Yu." At that moment, the very blonde walked through the side door, grinning like a fool. "What the-" I yelped, then growled.

"I stole it from Ben-Ben. He even failed to notice the stove on fire when he attempted to make noodles." Masamune snickered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Right, shouldn't you all be at school considering it's-" I hastily glanced at the clock, "only eleven?" Yu shook his head.

"We had a day off because Tsubasa broke seven doors with Eagle." I shook my head. They silver-haired boy may seem shy and quiet, but in a bey battle, he was a whole different person.

"Anyway, did you skip school?" I shot a look at the devious blond.

"Yeah, so what? And why are you here?"

"Because we thought you wanted some company."

"Yeah, sure whatever."

Two hours later…

"YU TENDO GET BACK HERE WITH LEONE OR ELSE I'LL SMASH YOU'RE FACE IN!" I bellowed. Yu had trashed my house, drank all of my coke, and eaten every possible sweet item. "THAT IS IT GET OUT!" my temper got to me and I kicked him out of my house, snatching Leone from the emerald-eyed boy. "Oh god," Benkei murmured, casting a long glance at the damage done by Yu. Suddenly, Tsubasa walked in, his silver hair swishing as he placed a hand on his hip. "Nile is out of school and he's waiting for you at the park."

Me: I am so sorry if this sucks, the next chapter is action, I promise!

Kyoya: I doubt it


	4. Chapter 4

Two things were wrong right away: school wasn't out yet, and Nile never met me at the park. He just crashed through my window (again) and yelled at me to move my useless butt out of there.

So this was rather strange.

I splashed some water on my face, put on a fresh coat, slipped my bey in my pocket and took off.

When I got to the park, I got a surprise. Nile was waiting there, but so was some girl! She had the same color hair as me, except in a braid, and her eyes were bright blue.

She was kind of pretty…wait where did that come from?

Anyway, she was talking to Nile, gesturing her hands wildly and glaring at him. My friend shook his head, and the girl's eyes filled with pan and sadness.

I walked up to them.

"Hey Nile, are you gong to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh this is Kiyana."

I studied her carefully; she had the same scars under her eyes, just smaller, and she had a pendant around her neck in the shape of a heart.

(Kiya P.O.V.)

I was trying to explain to my new friend about my uncle, and if he knew him, but Nile said he had no idea. Sighing, I dropped my hands as I heard a voice.

Standing in front of me was—Kyoya! He was cute, with a fang poking out of his mouth and a scowl on his face.

His dark green hair was wild and spiky, and his sky blue eyes were clear of emotion.

"Finally! Call me Kiya, but I get to meet you!"

I exclaimed, my eyes lighting up. For two reasons: one, he was pretty cute, and two: I finally got to meet my perfect half.

"You may not believe this, but…" I but my lip as I came face-to-face with him.

"I'm Kiyana Tategami, your other perfect half.


End file.
